


Ice cream

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Harry watches as Draco savours. 70 word mini-drabble.





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Many thanks to my fantastic beta bewarethesmirk.

*

He’s hesitant at first, tongue flicking out and barely tasting the ice cream on the end of the spoon.

Harry watches, mesmerised, as the tongue darts out again, this time licking the spoon clean in one long, smooth stroke. Grey eyes close again as the taste is slowly savoured.

Harry can do nothing but stare, his throat tight, and his heart flutters as the eyes open and meet his gaze.


End file.
